


It's My Turn (Langst One Shots)

by ParentAdvisery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParentAdvisery/pseuds/ParentAdvisery
Summary: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't do anything right! I'm sorry I annoy you or bother you but I have emotions too!" Lance cried tears falling heavily now as his team looked on in shock. His body heaved as he fell to his knees, the thumping in his head only making the words coming out harder to say. "I try as hard as I can but it never seems to be enough! What do you want from me!" He shouted into the empty void of the room that confined him."Or do you just want me to leave?"Langst One ShotsA collection of depressing stories where our boy is finally the center of attention.(Kinda of)





	1. The Nightmare

Darkness surrounded him in an inescapable void. He winced as his arm seared with pain. Quickly rolling his sleeve to scratch at the new burning sensation. Scratching veraciously his eyes clamped tight in pain. Voices whispered from the shadows behind him, sending his body in a panic. Whipping his head his eyes landed on the six figures behind him, each face full of disgust and terror. Pidge was the first to speak;

“What is wrong with you?” They said disgusted looking between lances now bleeding arm and his shocked eyes. Their eyes squinted slightly in what seemed to be annoyance, clouded by their large round glasses.

“W-wait pidge.” He started but was quickly cut off by the tall figure next to them.

“Wait what Lance? Wait for you to make some stupid comment?” Allura said stepping closer to him from the darkness. Her hair swayed behind her as her feet took her closer to the boy on the ground.

“A-Allura I. . .”

“No Lance you can’t flirt yourself out of your own mess.” She said coldly turning her face from his. He reached out gently trying to reach for her, for any of them.

“Allura come back over here.” Coran said from the other side of Pidge with his arms crossed over his chest. Allura quickly turned on her heel walking back.

“Lance you’re sick, this is sick.” Hunk said clutching Shiro’s metal arm, his face full of fear.

“Lance your scaring him, can’t you ever do anything right?” Shiro said sternly looking down at him. Lance’s head began to pound, the darkness beginning to cloud the edges of his vision. Nausea consumed his head and stomach as he swayed to the side. His body hit the ground with a loud thud echoing through his ears only pounding the headache harder. He watched as each figure turned and began walking back into the darkness, all but one. A pair of legs stepped closer as the crouched to the ground taking Lance’s head in their hand. Jerking up suddenly Lance was meet with a familiar face. Violet eyes glared holes into his head. Lance opened his mouth to say something but was easily shushed by Keith’s other hand against his lips.

“What’s wrong with you Lance? You thought that any of us liked you?” Keith said grimacing at his own words. “You think I liked you? Please, don’t make me laugh. We never needed you.”

“K-keith please stop. . .” Lance spoke. His voice catching in his thought at the sight of the boy in front of him.

“Stop what? Telling the truth? No Lance, were not going to lie to you anymore. You’re sick, you’re a freak, you deserve what comes your way.” Keith said scoffing. “Look at yourself Lance, your scars tell us everything. To think, you’ve liked me romantically. You disgust me.” Dropping lance’s head. His jaw connected with the floor sending searing pain through his jaw and head. Ringing sounded in his ears now accompanying the pounding.

“No p-please don’t l-leave.” Lance begged tears finally spilling down his cheeks and neck. He curled his body still trying to look at Keith. Keith’s body now a blur in his wet eyes.

“Men don’t cry, stop now.” Keith spoke only his voice now different. Lance knew the new voice booming in his ears. His father’s voice repeated the same message over and over. Lance covered his ears now sobbing harder and louder.

“You are no man, so never will I call you my son.”

 

Lance bolted upright in his bed. His face stained with tears now mixing with the cold sweat on his neck. He coughed at the rawness in his throat, he must have been screaming. Water, he needed water. Swiftly he threw his covers off his drenched body almost throwing himself into the bathroom. Throwing on the sink he drank from the faucet drenching his swollen cheeks and coating his sore throat. Almost instantly his stomach swirled and lurched into his chest. Slamming the sink off he threw his body towards the make shift toilet. Bile burned in his mouth as his last meals ejected from his stomach. He hurled making loud coughing noises as his stomach calmed from the sudden change. Leaning back onto the cool tile his tears still spilling from his eyes. He began rubbing vigorously at them trying to stop the water leaking from his blue orbs. Failing enviably, he dropped his arms to his sides pressing them to the tile. He silently sobbed at the memory of the dream still burned into his head. Slowly he began to compose himself before a loud bang sounded from his room.

“Lance are you ok? I heard screaming coming from this direction, keith said he heard it too. Was it you?” Pidge called from behind his door.

Shit. “Ya don’t worry about me Pidgeon, just stubbed my toe.” He lied shouting back to them.

“So, you stub your toe then begin gagging?” A second voice called from the same space as Pidge. Double Shit.

“When did you hear gagging Keith? I didn’t hear that.” Lance asked trying to keep his voice from breaking. Though his voice sounded happy and bubbly his eyes still leaked down his face in long dark droplets.

“Lance come on, open up.” Pidge said again more softly.

“Really, I’m fine, go back to bed.” Lance called again as he tried standing. His legs wobbled underneath him as he tried to lift his body. Gaining progress slowly until one knee collapsed. His body tumbled back to the tile of the bathroom once louder that the last time.

“Lance!” Both voices called from in the other room. They still hadn’t opened his door thankfully. Silently lance thanked himself for locking the door before trying to sleep.

“Lance damnit let us in!” Keith called an edge obvious in his voice now.

Your annoying them

“I’m fine guys, I just slipped is all.” He said his voice weaker as he still tried to regain his breath.

“Lance let us in before we wake up Shiro.” Pidge said louder than before.

Don’t let them care about you. You don’t deserve it

“Guys just go to bed, Ill be fine in the morning.” He said putting his hand against the wall now successfully pulling himself off the ground. Dizziness engulfed his head as he pushed himself towards his bed. His stomach lurched a second time he pushed his hand against his mouth trying to muffle the gagging noise that leaked from his throat.

“Lance, I swear to god I’m gonna break down this door. L E T US IN” Keith growled hand slamming against his door. Pulling his hand away from his mouth lance tried to make words.

“Please just-“ He said before his stomach lurched once more and more food goo fell from his mouth splattering onto the floor and his uncovered feet.

“Lance holy shit, are you throwing up?” Pidge asked weakly.

“I’m getting Shiro.” Keith said.

He’s angry at you

“No! Keith I’m f-fine!” Lance tried to call but his mouth filled with his own saliva and bile.

“Lance stop talking. Just try to breath.” Pidge cooed softly trying to call him through the door. Tears began pouring down his face faster joining the mess on the ground. He sobbed quietly trying not to alarm his friend through the door.

His body burned. Every inch of his skin crawled and wriggled against himself. Dark thoughts swarmed his head.

This is your fault

“N-no” Lance whispered back at the voice in his head.

You caused all of this

“P-please stop” He said again.

“Lance? Who are you talking to?” Pidge called.

Their afraid of you

“No t-they are t-trying to help” Lance said to the voice now booming in his head.

Just give up

“N-no”

Give Up

“No! I cant!” Lance shouted back.

GIVE UP

“P-please stop!” Lance said slowly losing the battle to the voice.

You know where the knife is. Make their lives better and end yours

Lance wanted the voice to stop. He could no longer hear Pidge through the door.

They left, do it.

Lance wobbled slowly his hands clenched to his ears. His feet wobbled towards the spot he always kept it. His fingers gingerly reached into his jacket pocket. Feeling the cool metal against his fingers he clutched the object pulling it out of the green jacket. Looking down at the small pocket knife now in his bony hand he waddled back to his bed. He slumped gently onto the floor leaning against the bed.

“Lance talk to me.” He now heard Pidge call from the locked door.

“Lance open the door.” A third voice called.

“Oh Shiro, welcome to the party!” Lance attempted at joking as he pulled open the pocket knife. The metal gleamed in the light leaking from through the space door.

“Lance this isn’t a joke, open the damn door!” Keith yelled throwing his hands against the door startling Lance. A small yelp escaped his lips at the loud noise.

“Keith stop your scaring him!” Pidge yelled at the boy next to them.

“Well he’s scaring us!” Keith growled back at the green paladin.

See they don’t want you

Lance felt the tears now pooling in his robe collar, as he slowly pulled his sleeve up to his elbow. He looked down pressing the metal to his now exposed wrist. He could see all the old scars littering his skin as he quickly yanked the blade across his skin. He yelped at the pain as blood leaked down his arm now pooling on the ground.

“Lance what’s going on?” Shiro asked concerned.

He didn’t respond as he repeated the action multiple times on his left arm.

“Lance open the door!” Pidge yelled now hearing the boys pained yelps.

“Lance just let us in!” Keith yelled now more concerned than angry.

“I c-can’t I’m sorry.” Lance choked as he continued to induce more damage to his skin.

More

“Pidge how much longer until this door is open?” Shiro asked quietly looking towards the figure on the floor with a tablet in their hands.

“Almost got it just hold on a little more.” They said tapping quickly against the screen.

More

Lance pulled the blade away from his forearm bringing it down to his legs. He tilted the knife as the point touched the fabric wrapping his thighs. Pulling it up slightly he dug it down into his tendon. He screamed at the feeling of the knife now inside his thigh.

“LANCE!” Keith screamed “Pidge damn it, hurry up!”

“Hold on- Got it!” They yelped as the doors swung open to reveal Lance curled up on the ground.

Keith was the first to reach Lance.

“Lance what hap-“ Keith choked on his words at the sight the behold him. He could hear Pidge hurl behind him as Shiro meet Keith at Lance’s side.

Keith could hear Shiro yelling beside him but all he could do was stare at Lance’s limp body.

“Lance?”


	2. The 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this werid ass idea where Lance's five core emotions split off from is body. Sorry about this `\:L/`  
> Also this is a 3 part fic lol

The team looked at lances body through the glass on the pod. The blueish tint giving the boy an unsettling feeling around him.  
“What happed out there Keith?” Shiro asked looking away from the stone paladin.  
“I don’t know! One second, he and I were walking along the outskirts and the next the ground had caved in underneath us!” He seethed answering this question for the third time. His mind seemed to block out most of the time spent climbing back up out the ravine.  
“Dude, how can the ground collapse underneath someone?” Pidge asked looking up at the red paladin. Their face seemed confused, but their voice was full of anger.  
“I’m not the expert on this kind of thing how should I know?” Keith asked bearing his teeth. Shiro quickly stepped between the two before they began fighting.  
“Alright guys, instead of worrying about what happened before why don’t we worry about our teammate who is currently in a healing pod?” He said turning his head back and forth between the two teens. Pidge grumbled and turned back to the tablet she was typing on. Keith sighed and turned away from the two.  
“Coran, any new information about the plant?” Shiro asked happy to see the two no longer fighting.  
“Yes actually!” He called from across the room. Turning on his heel he walked towards the group crowding around the boy’s pod.  
“Oh gosh thank you!” Hunk called now running over to the group from where he was sitting with Allura.  
“So, I actually found an exact match to what the plant was. It seemed familiar the way it curved around his body, so I looked to see if we encountered anything with such a manner and it seems it is the same plant that we encountered when Allura and Pidge both feel into the small cavern on Ophelia.” The two mentioned paladins stiffened.  
“So, your saying it’s the same one that split them apart?” Hunk asked slightly confused.  
“Yes indeed! It seems to be in a different family but with have the same effects as the one we had previously seen.” He said smiling at the large boy. Pidge sighed looking up to the orange haired man.  
“That’ll be fun.” Pidge said standing from their position on the floor. Dusting of their back they walked towards the table Coran was recently standing.  
“What do you mean?” Keith asked calming down from his previous outburst.  
“Oh come on, we all know lance, his different parts will probably be horny af.” They said laughing gently to their self.   
“Pidge, not appropriate.” Shiro said now understanding what the green paladin had just said.  
“I’m going to have to agree with pidge on this Shiro. If he attempts anything I will not hesitate to defend myself.” Allura said now standing in the group.  
“Do you guys even hear yourselves?” Keith said angry. The group turned to him confused. “We all know Lance and he is not like that. Yes, he can be annoying, but he wouldn’t touch anyone like that. Hunk you’ve know him the longest, he’s not like that correct?” Looking over at the yellow paladin who hadn’t spoken.  
“Um ya.” He said quietly looking back at his friend.  
“Hunk are you alright?” Shiro asked now noticing the stance the boy was in. His body seemed to be shaking slightly as his hands clenched at his sides.  
“Hunk buddy?” Pidge said also now aware of their friend.  
“Guys there’s something I should tell you. Lance, he’s-“Hunk started but was quickly cut off by the sound the pod beside them opening. Before the Cuban boy could fall Hunk jumped between the group to catch his body. The group looked over at the now stirring boy. He groaned softly moving his hands to feel who he had landed in.  
“Hunk?” The boy asked opening his eyes and yawning.  
“Yep that’s me.” He said smiling softly. The boy yawned a second time then his eyes shot open as he pulled his body up.  
“Is Keith-!” He started before he noticed the crowd around him. He quickly looked over the red paladin in a search for any injuries. He sighed gently leaning back. Pidge smiled devilishly from the other side of the room.  
“Worried about him Lance?” They asked giggling into the words. Lances eyes shot to his teammate across the room.  
“Oh, people are going to be worried about you when I’m done with you!” He shouted jumping up from the arms of the yellow boy. They laughed evilly before running around the room in circles away from the boy.  
“I don’t know why we were worried.” Shiro sighed smiling gently at the two teens.  
“Lance my boy!” Coran called from where the rest of the group still stood. He looked up from the small paladin in his arms in a choke hold. Using the opportunity, the small human stopped on his foot and slid from his arms.  
“Hey!” Lance called pulling his foot away as the paladin laughed no longer in his grip.  
“Lance could you come back over here please.” Allura called at the boy. He bared his teeth at the laughing human and walked over to where Allura, Coran, Shiro, Keith and Hunk stood.  
“Yes princess?” He asked looking over them.  
“My boy, do you remember the plant that clung to you when you climbed out of the ravine?” Coran asked gently. Lance nodded looking over the worried faces.  
“Well it turns out to be the same plant that we encountered with Allura and Pidge to split their bodies into their core characteristics.” Lance’s body went rigid. His stomach flipped as he realized the weight of the situation.  
“So, um, that’s gonna happen to me?” He asked looking towards him for guidance. The man nodded at the boy trying to stay gentle.  
Lances head spun as he crashed to his knees.  
“Woah hey buddy breath.” Hunk pressed his hands onto lances back as he began to hyperventilate.  
“Um what’s going on?” Keith asked confused as to what just happened.  
“Lance let me tell them please.” Hunk said looking into the boy’s eyes. He shook his head violently.  
“Hunk I need you to find a way to lock my room! I don’t care how you do it, just don’t let anyone in.” Lance said looking up at his friend.  
“What, don’t want anyone reading your dairy Lance?” Pidge called teasing the boy unaware of the weight in the situation. He seemed to ignore them as his body began to violently shake.  
“Lance let’s get you somewhere to sit.” Keith added looking down at the Cuban boy. Lance looked up nodding gently. He stood slowly holding onto Hunks outstretched hand.  
“May I be confused?” Shiro asked looking at the teens in front of him.  
“I am as well Shiro.” Allura said now following the group into one of the sitting rooms. Each paladin sat on the couch looking at the shaking Lance. Keith watched concerned as Hunk continued to help the boy breath. He’d never seen Lance act like this, ever. He was always laugh or smiling in some manner. His concern only seemed to increase as the boy began to sweat.  
“Coran how much longer until his body splits?” Shiro asked looking towards the altean man.  
“At this point only a few more doboshes.” He said looking at the former black paladin.  
“See lance you can do it.” Hunk said trying to sooth the Cuban boy.  
But Lance couldn’t hear him, his thoughts were racing much faster than they should have. He could feel his stomach flip and ache in his body. Suddenly his body began to glow, every inch of his skin burning a bright yellow light. His teammates around him flinched and closed their eyes at the sudden light erupting from him. When the light dimmed everyone began to slowly open their eyes. Hunk was the first to react to the scene in front of him.

Now on the floor sat 5 different Lance’s. They each had the same physical features and clothes as the lance they had seen previously. Though one thing stood out as different to Keith.  
Hot damn  
The freckles.  
Each one’s freckles were a different color. The one on the end had greenish yellow dots littering his face and hands. The color seemed odd, almost gross. The second had dark blue spots almost the color of a raincloud. The one in the middle was deep red, almost crimson. He looked as though he was littered in splatters of blood. The fourth was even weirder, his were pitch black. As dark at the space that surrounded the outside of the castle. The final was the weirdest. His were bright white. It gave him a ghostly feel.  
“Coran this doesn’t seem right. All his colors are much darker than Pidge and Allura’s were.” Hunk said quietly.  
“Well I user you the plant will have the same effect as the one we had already seen.” He said matching Hunks quiet pitch. Though the one in the middle seemed to hear them and shot his eyes open. They matched the same deep crimson on his body. He looked around quickly, almost counting each person in the room before seeing the other lances on the floor around him.  
“Lance?” Keith asked cautiously looking at the one awake. He spun at his name and eyed Keith down.  
“Are you alright?” He asked. Everyone seemed to flinch at the words that had come out of the lance.  
“Me?” Keith asked confused.  
“Yes you! Are you alright? Were you put in a pod?” He asked walking towards his teammate. Keith quickly realized what he meant.  
“Yes I was put in one shortly after you were.”  
Keith said trying reassure the Lance now standing in front of him.   
“Uh guys, the white ones waking up.” Pidge called from behind the crimson Lance. Keith saw his eyes flare open as he spun to face the Lance now waking up. His eyes shot open and to everyone’s surprise they had no color. They shone lightly in the dim light of the room. He shot up reaching into his green jacket searching. The crimson one did the same only he found what he was looking for. Quickly he pulled out a small dagger. Its blade shone gently as he twisted it in his hand at the white lance.  
“Wait what the fuck is happening!” Pidge yelled jumping up from the couch. They could all see the dagger now prominent in the boy’s hand though the white one could not find his.  
“Pidge back up.” The crimson Lance bellowed as he reached down and began shaking the black lance still on the ground.  
“Lance put the dagger down and explain what’s going on.” Shiro called now standing as well.  
“No, you all need to leave this room now.” Lance screamed back at the man. Everyone went still at the sudden outburst as the black Lance began to stir. The white one growled realizing he had no weapon.   
“Wake up dammit!” He said looking back at the lance.  
“Lance we-“Keith began but was quickly cut off by the white one lunging. Though he didn’t lunge for the other lance he jumped right for Keith.  
“No!” Crimson Lance yelled jumping in his way tackling the white lance to the ground. At this point the black Lance was finally awake and could see the two boys tackled to the ground.  
Shiro from behind them all ran to the boys to break them. Quickly the black lance jumped in front of Shiro stopping him in his tracks. Keith watched helplessly as his brother stared at the black lance.  
“Shiro do not.” Was all the black Lance said before running back to the two other Lances. He reached his hand in and grabbed the white Lances other arm.  
“Hunk get some rope.” The crimson lance growled. Hunk stiffened and ran out of the room. Pidge watched confused as their friend ran away helplessly.   
“Pidge wake up the other two.” The black lance shouted back at the small paladin.  
“What?” They asked confused and startled.  
“Wake up the two other Lances laying on the ground at your feet.” He growled again snapping them out of their trance. They fell to their knees and began shaking the two.  
Keith was astonished. All he could do was watch helplessly as his teammate fought himself, literally. He tried to wake his thoughts from whatever fog they were in while his teammates crowded around the other Lances on the ground. He pressed his hands to the couch underneath him trying to ground his body. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath till he heard Hunk run back into the room.  
“O-ok what do I do?” Hunk stuttered.  
“Come here and give it to me, we need to tie him down.” The crimson Lance said turning is back to look at the boy.  
“NO! Hunk please don’t let them do this!” The white Lance said upset. Keith could see Hunk stop and stutter. Keith realized it was his turn to step in. He jumped from his spot on the couch and grabbed the rope from Hunks hand. Hunk sputtered trying to grab a hold of Keith’s arm before he could reach the Lances.  
“No Keith wait he’s scared!” Hunk said scared.  
Keith ripped his arm out of Hunks grip handing it the Lance on the ground.


	3. The 5 Part 2

“What the hell just happened?” Pidge said looking back at the chaos that had finally calmed. Both the black and crimson lance sat on the floor next to the now tied down white lance. The blue and yellow slowly woke up and were now pulled close to Pidge.  
“To be completely honest, I have no idea.” Allura said looking back at the group.  
“Why did you need to tie him up?” Hunk asked quietly looking at the lance in the ropes.  
“He’s dangerous so we detained him.” The crimson one said looking at his teammate. Hunk sighed looking back at the two lances clinging to Pidge.  
The room seemed to still as the Lances said nothing to anyone. SHiro gulped before trying to breaks the tension.  
“How about you explain who is who?” Shiro said walking towards the group of Lances.  
“I am what you would call compassion.” The crimson one said looking up at his leader. “The yellow one is fear or in better terms anxiety. The blue one next to him is sadness.” He said pointing to the Lances sitting next to Pidge on the floor gripping each of their arms.  
“Wait Lance has anxiety?” Keith said confused looking back at the crimson one talking.  
“That what I was trying to say earlier, Lance suffers from Generalized Anxiety Disorder and Major Depressive Disorder.” Hunk said looking at the red paladin. The room seemed to still as hunk took in a breath looking down at the floor. “He made me promise not to say anything but, it’s obvious now.”  
“Wait, so he’s been feeling like this the whole time?” Pidge asked the yellow paladin concerned. He nodded slightly not breaking eye contact with the floor under him. The blue lance stiffened next to them.  
“I’m sorry.” He said gently looking at his friend.  
“No don’t be sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t ask.” Pidge said looking at the boy clinging to them.  
“But what about the other two?” Allura asked looking back at the crimson Lance confused.  
“Unfortunately, these two are even worse.” The Lance said pointing his thumb at the last two causing the black one to growl at him from his spot on the floor.  
“It’s not my fault I exist douchebag!” He seethed at him without looking back.  
“Well it’s not like I want you here either.” The crimson one said back keeping his voice level compared to the angry Lance.  
“Alright let’s not fight, can you just explain what you are?” Shiro said trying to keep the two from going at each other’s throats. The black one huffed crossing his arms against his chest.  
“Your boy Lance, he hears and sees things that aren’t there. I’m what you would call “the voice in his head”, just given form.” He said sighing.  
“W-what?” Keith stuttered confused. The rest of the team seemed just as shocked at what had just come out of his mouth.  
“Did you not hear me straight pretty boy? He’s insane, bonkers, nuts, crazy-“  
“Alright that enough!” The crimson lance said raising his voice at the other Lance cutting him off. He sneered at him before laying back into the couch.  
“Really?” Hunk asked quietly from across the room.  
Silence cut across the room as none of the Lance’s uttered a word.  
“Then what the hell is he?” Pidge said breaking the deafening silence to point at the Lance in the ropes. The two clinging to them stiffened looking back at where their finger pointed. The room turned to meet him as he smiled excited at the green paladin.  
“I’m nice I swear! Please Pidge you believe me right!” He said his head bobbing gently, he looked around the room trying to find someone who would listen until his eyes landed on the yellow paladin sitting on the couch. “Hunk buddy please I’m scared, please let me out!” He said flailing slightly.  
“Do not listen to him, all of you. Everything he says is a lie, do not believe him.” The crimson Lance said gripping the ropes binding the white one down. Hunk stiffened as the Lance frowned at the others.  
“Shiro do you know how long this will last?” The crimson lance said looking back up at his leader. Shiro stiffened looking back at Coran who stood further from the group.  
“Um well, according to the amount his skin collected this should only last a few more Varga.” Coran said looking back and forth between Shiro and the Lances.  
“Great, well I’m not gonna spend my time with these losers. I’m gonna go get something to eat.” The black Lance said standing and stretching before beginning to walk away.  
“Wait a minute, just because you’re part of Lance doesn’t mean you get walk around this castle freely. You need to be accompanied by someone anywhere you go.” Shiro said stopping the Lance in his tracks.  
“Ugh, just the same buzzkill as ever Shiro.” Lance said turning back to the group scanning his eyes around the room. “Hunk, buddy! Come with me I’m hungry.”  
Hunk looked towards his leader with concern. Shiro sighed and nodded to the yellow paladin. He gulped and turned to follow the lance out of the room. When both of their body disappeared from sight, the red Lance seemed to relax looking around the room.  
"Thank you for letting him leave Shiro." The yellow one said finally speaking.  
"Um yes of course." Shiro said confused at the yellow one’s words causing him to smile slightly.  
"You let him go, why won't you let me out!" The white Lance whined from inside his bindings.  
Pidge looked to Shiro in what seemed to be confusion and worry. Keith sighed feeling the tension in the room.  
"Why can't we let him out?" Keith said to the crimson Lance.  
"Because he will not only hurt you all, but he will hurt us." He said back to Keith keeping his eyes on the struggling Lance.  
"Ok this is Lance we're talking about, he would never hurt us and I we know it." Pidge spoke up from the other side of the room.  
"Yes see! Thank you Pidge!" The white Lance said excited causing Pidge to smile slightly.  
“Well it seems you don’t know him as well as you thought you did.” The crimson one seethed back at the others. They flinched in response to the calm Lances harsh words. He sighed leaning back into the side of the couch.  
“Please guys, I won’t do anything! I just want to stretch!” The white one said again in a shaky voice that made Keith’s heart hurt. Pain filled his thoughts as he looked at the Lance he had helped the others tie up until a large hand gently placed itself on his shoulder. He looked up to see Shiro looking down at him smiling gently. Keith relaxed slightly at the small attempt to comfort him and turned back to the others.  
“Well sense we have a while before you all change back mind explaining why you hand a pocket knife in your jacket the whole time?” Keith asked remembering the sudden outburst early.  
“Yes, Lance never mentioned anything like that.” Allura spoke finally from on the spot next to Pidge on the couch.  
“Well he had it as a means-“  
“He uses it to harm himself.” The white Lance spoke cutting off the crimson one. He turned to look at the Lance in the bindings. “They asked for honesty.” Was his only response to the basically boiling Lance.  
“Oh.” Was the only thing Keith could muster before turning towards the others. He could see Allura tense beside Pidge before she stood abruptly.  
“I need to step out.” She said quickly before rushing from the sitting room. Coran followed behind hurriedly trying to get the princess to stop.  
“I’m sorry.” The blue Lance said again before a swarm of tears fell from his eyes to the floor.  
“Hey no, no its ok.” Pidge said trying to sooth the crying Lance as best they could before Shiro ran to them trying to help the green paladin.  
Keith sighed as the two helped calm the Lance turning his attention back to the other two. The crimson Lance seemed beyond angry with the white Lance, but the white kept a blank expression turning back to Keith. Keith could see his expression now, something close to sadness as he looked to the blue Lance then back to Keith before mouthing something to him.  
“H e l p H i m P l e a s e” He mothed slowly but not making a sound. Lance nodded walking over to his two other teammates and the crying Lance. He sat gingerly in front of the blue lance before opening his arms slightly just as he did any of the other times. The blue lance launched himself from the two others and landed in Keith’s arms sobbing harder.  
“Keith?” Pidge asked confused by the two boys in each other’s arms but before they could ask anymore Shiro put a hand on their shoulder silencing the thought for another time. They nodded to Shiro before standing and walking back towards the other two Lances. The yellow Lance did not follow clinging to Shiro’s flesh arm.  
Shiro glanced at Keith who drew calming circles on the Lances back.  
“This happens often.” Keith replied sheepishly to the grinning Shiro. He chuckled softly before his face turned back to concern of the others sitting on the other side of the room. He made a move to stand but the yellow Lance constricted against his arm in a desperate panic.  
“Woah hey what’s wrong?” Shiro said looking back at the Lance.  
“Something bad is about to happen.” He said scared eyes looking into Shiro’s.  
Keith shuddered at the clear desperation in the boy’s eyes. They seemed to beg silently towards Shiro for lack of a better term. Shiro sighed gently trying to rid himself of the shiver going down his spine.  
“Nothing is going to happen, were all right here with you.” Shiro said confident before he heard it.  
The faint noise of a rope ripping.  
“No stop!” The two boys heard from behind them as the red Lance bellowed louder than they had ever heard Lance yell.  
“He deserves to be as free as everyone else!” Pidge.  
Everything is Keith’s mind clicked into place.  
They had cut the ropes.  
He tried to turn his body but failed at the dead weight that still sat in his arms, so he turned his head instead. He saw Shiro do the same still having the other Lance attached to his arm. Before either of them could bat an eyes the white Lance spoke.  
“Thank you, and I’m sorry.” He said before grabbing his friend by the neck before heaving them into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo,
> 
> So ya that was intense.  
> You can send me suggestions if you want as well, I dont care its fine if you dont.  
> (Me: This is how you play hard to get right?)  
> (Editor: No I dont think so)


	4. The 5 Part 3

“Pidge!” Shiro cried trying to pry his arm from the yellow Lance  
Pidges strangled clawing at the hands around her neck.  
“I really am sorry about this.” The white Lance said smiling at the paladin before looking back at the others around him. “You know what, no I’m not.”   
Keith could see nothing in the boys eyes, his face was a smile but no emotion was brought through.  
“Lance drop them!” Shiro called trying to escape the iron hold.  
“Now now now! I don’t think you’re the one making demands at this point. I’m pretty sure I’m the one with someone in my grasp and a knife in my other hand.” He said turning back to Shiro.  
Pidge gasps trying to bring air into their lungs. Keith could see the regret pooling in their features as she clawed at the fingers clutching their neck. Keith pushed at the Lance on him trying to decrease distance with the white Lance. The blue Lance crumbled to the floor as Keith shot to his feet. He reached for his dagger while taking slow steps towards the two. White eyes turned to him smiling a very toothy grin.  
“Keith, buddy, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said tightening his grip causing the paladin in his grasp to choke.  
“Lance you don’t want to do this. We know you, you care about us. You care about Pidge!” Shiro called trying to distract the boy. Keith understood the diversion and looked to where the red paladin had gone. He scanned the room only to finally spot his kneeling on the ground looking at the scene helplessly.  
“Oh Shiro, if only you knew what the blue paladin really thought.” He said loosening his grip on Pidge.  
“Then tell us! We want to understand.” Keith called trying to get the boy to drop his small friend.  
“Well one thing, he craves pain. Enjoys it, the look on peoples face when they can feel their light fade away.” He said snarling at no one. He opened his mouth to say something else before Pidge shoved her shoe deep into his stomach. He gasped dropping the small human to the floor in response.  
Keith pounced to his friend bringing them close to his chest. Pidge gasped and began to cough at the sudden flood of oxygen. Shiro Finally escaped his hold and dashed to Pidge’s side.  
“Ha! Didn’t realize you had such a kick to you gremlin!” The Lance said bringing himself to his feet slowly still clutching his stomach with one hand.  
“What do you want from us?” Keith said glaring daggers at the boy he thought was his friend. The Lance’s face contorted into something of a grin.  
“All I wanted was this knife.” He spoke pulling the flip open knife into their line of sight.  
Before Keith could react, the Lance plunged the knife into his own stomach. His smile didn’t waver as blood began to seep from under his shirt.  
“Ah!” Keith heard from behind him, turning back he could clearly see the blood seeping from both Lances behind him.  
“Shit!” Keith threw himself at the Lance leaving Shiro to help pidge. He reached for the knife still in the boy’s hands. “Why did you do that!”  
The Lance crumbled to the ground as the half galran reached him. Keith panicked gripping the knife and pulling it from the boy’s abdomen.  
“Keith whatever you do is affecting the others!” Shiro called trying to get Pidge to sit up on their own.  
“There is no saving us Keith. Lance was broken from the beginning.” The boy said coughing blood onto the floor. Keith began to tremble as he pushed his hands to the cut on the boy’s stomach. The blood began to pool over his hands dripping to the floor.  
“Why did you do that! Why would you want to hurt yourself!” Keith began to scream now. His words trembled slightly as he continued to push his hands to cut.  
“Please clean out my room, there’s notes for all of you.” The Lance said before resting his head to the ground.  
“No, Lance don’t you dare!” He cried at the boy.  
“Keith!” He could make out Shiro calling him but didn’t care. His eyes couldn’t leave the boy as his body began to glow.  
The rest of the day went in a buzz, he could faintly remember the Lances being put back together then rushed out of the room to the med bay. His thoughts blurred together as well as the hours. The faded image of the group around him brought his thoughts back to the present.  
“Keith, please answer us.”   
“Hm?” He says looking up slowly.  
“You’re in shock Keith.” Shiro said gently.  
“Is he ok?” He asked quietly looking back up at the group. All their faces seem to drop as he scanned the room.  
“He will be”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp thats its
> 
> If you want more I can do more but I probably wont.


End file.
